Our Velocity
by LucianSalesia
Summary: Of course had Jim Moriarty survived his own bomb. And now he had a meeting with his most important person. The only man that had caught him for real. Slash!


Disclaimer: Well, of course Sherlock BBC isn't mine! It would be much more slashier than it is already^^

Warning: Slash! which means, men loving men, don't like, don't read!

This is just a little scene that I came up with in the middle of the night, hope you enjoy it.

**Our Velocity**

It was a week after the pool. Sherlock and John had made it out all right, wet and temporally deaf with just a few bruises and scratches to show their near death encounter with a bomb and Moriarty. The moment Sherlock had shot, John had flung them both into the pool and the water protected them for most of the blast and fire. The only problem now, after getting Lestrade and Mycroft to back off, the latter being more difficult than the former, was that Moriarty too seemed to have made it out of the pool hall, because not even traces of his blood or any of his DNA had been found.

The person known as James 'Jim' Moriarty had in fact left the building unscathed, well more or less, his face had a few scratches, his hair was slightly singed and he as well had shortly lost his ability to hear but now, a week later he was doing fine, all thanks to his custom made body armour. It should never been said he wasn't prepared.

With a sigh Jim lent back in his chair, twirling a little, just because he could, and it soothed his nerves. He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, trying to push the headache away that was building up behind it. A small groan escaped him as hands, strong and callused, pushed away his own and began to massage his temples, fore head, skull and neck.

"Jesus, that's really good." he moaned as he felt the pain slowly dissipate as his muscles relaxed under the firm and precise pressure, his eyes sliding close. He let his head fall back against the upper body of the man standing behind him. Lips were pressed against the top of his head and the hands fell away onto his shoulders, before the kiss moved away from his skin and turned into a fond smile.

"You were perfect, Darling." the man said and Jim smiled wide with joy at being praised.

"Thank you."he said tilting his head accepting the compliment. He took one of the man's hand and twirled around the chair to face his nightly visitor. He looked up into warm dark grey eyes. "I missed you. It's almost half a year since I last saw you." The man lent down and pulled Jim out of his chair, sat himself in it and then pulled the slighter man onto his lap and into his embrace.

"I missed you, too. Jim..." the last was a desperate breath, that made Jim hesitate.

"What? Are you all right?" a huff of air was his answer as the other man tightend his arms around him and pressed his face into Jims neck, breathing in his scent.

"I thought you were dead, god Jim. I thought I had lost you, back there in the desert. All your contacts had been open but no-one answered back. I knew if you had enough of me you would have had the decency to just shoot me, but this..., I thought after the explosions, the shrapnel, maybe you hadn't made it out of there. God, Jesus, Jim, I nearly took a bullet myself." Jim couldn't help himself to press himself harder into the arms of his lover, reassuring him that he was alive and still there, never leaving him.

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry, shit! I didn't want to hurt you, I hoped I would be able to wrap it up quickly, but it didn't." strong hands began to comfort him with a caress and he couldn't help to feel even more guilty, when he should be the one comforting the other. Though that had been the precise reason why he had first fallen in love with this man, his caring killer. He turned around so that he could face him. He pressed a short but tender kiss on the other man's lips. "Someone had discovered your connection to me and threatened me, do you believe that? Me! The nerve! Unfortunately, they really did have some pull, and … I wanted to protect you." grey eyes studied his face.

"You're an idiot." came the dry reply before he was pulled into a searing, forgiving and breathtaking kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, with the sheets clinging to their sweat-covered bodies and their limbs curled around the other, with fingertips ghosting over his skull, through his hair, Jim listened to the steady heart beat beneath his ear and soaked in the attention of his love.

"Did you know I was furious when I first heard your name out of his mouth? Thought someone had dared to take up your name, your position. Sometimes I didn't know what would have been worse, that you had died, or that I wasn't worth killing, that you forgot me." Jim shifted his arm around the other man's torso, reassuring with his body, what he could not say with words, that he would never be not worth everything. "What is it with him anyway?" came the amused voice from above him, trying to lighten the mood, understanding the gesture. "Should I be jealous?" Jim snorted, a smile forming on his lips.

"If anyone of us both had the rights to be jealous, it would be me." his smile brightened and he shifted getting up on his elbows and shifting so that he could press a firm kiss on the other man's smiling lips. "I'm not the one who moved in with him."

The other man laughed, wrapping his legs around Jim's hip and pulling him even closer, before kissing him senseless. Still smiling he pulled back and answered, making Jim laugh.

"Well, what can I say, I seem to attract genius madmen."

End

review please!^^


End file.
